Mi Platónico Amor
by kyokichi
Summary: UA. Enamorado del mismo sujeto durante los últimos cuatro años, esa era la vida de Francis Bonnefoy. Vivir bajo el miedo y la incertidumbre era su día a día hasta que... ¿celos precoces? ¿Un rival?
1. Capitulo 1: Mi platónico amor

Hola hola~ hace rato que no me doy una vuelta por aca (espero no me hayan extrañado mucho). El siguiente one shot es un beta, por favor, si quieren que haya continuación, haganmelo saber :).

* * *

**Mi Platónico Amor**

Francis Bonnefoy rubio oji azul, francés, romántico nato, soñador empedernido, escritor de tiempo completo y compañero de apartamento del mismo sujeto durante los últimos cuatro años de su vida y del cual ha estado enamorado la misma cantidad de años pero que para su desgracia, dicho sujeto es heterosexual declarado. A sus veinticuatro años sufría del síndrome de abstinencia romántica, necesitaba una caricia, un beso, un abrazo y palabras dulces que le reconfortaran el alma y lo inspiraran a continuar con su trabajo de escritor, irónicamente, de historias cortas románticas.

Llevaba un mes con bloqueo de escritor, un mes exactamente era el tiempo que su compañero Arthur, un ingles rubio oji verde que se dedica a la composición lirica, había aceptado componer una canción de cumpleaños para un músico local el cual desde el punto de vista francés, lo estaba "pretendiendo", un mes que se la pasó vigilando las entradas y salidas de éste. No concebía la idea que su compañero tuviera (sin proponérselo ni quererlo) perro que le ladre y él no, realmente no lo entendía, es decir, tenía porte, era agraciado y gozaba de un excelente y sano gusto por el vino ¿Qué más podían pedir? ¿Que fuera un magnate? ¿Que fuera famoso? Bueno, estaba en vías de ser famoso antes de darse de frente contra el bloqueo de escritor.

Actualmente llevaba quince capítulos de su más larga y reciente novela titulada "Cuando la lluvia llegue", una obra que narraba la historia de dos desconocidos que se encontraban en un pueblo a punto de ser demolido debido a las extremas sequías que lo venían azotando las últimas décadas. No faltaba mucho para el capitulo final y aunque lo tenía presente, su bloqueo le impedía avanzar mas.

Y ahora, sumergido en una depresiva atención y celos precoces, miraba desde la ventana como el músico (pretendiente de su compañero de apartamento y amor platónico), se marchaba con la promesa de un pronto regreso. Se mordió la uña del dedo gordo en acto reflejo de nerviosismo ¿se le habrá declarado ya? ¿Le habrá propuesto salir a algún lado? Salió a prisa de su habitación con la excusa barata de necesitar un poco de café.

—Ya se fue si eso es lo que querías saber— se escuchó una voz ajena a la suya, era Arthur quien lo miraba acusadoramente desde la comodidad del sillón.

—Oh, ¿enserio?– fingió sorpresa, claro que sabia que se había marchado ¡lo vio desde su ventana! – ¿y a que vino?

— ¿A qué crees?— respondió con obvio sarcasmo – ¿tan mal te cae?– preguntó, no entendía la reciente actitud del otro frente a su cliente, ya que este no era huraño ni arisco, mucho menos antisocial, es mas, desde que lo conoce siempre había notado su fascinación por las relaciones humanas.

"_Lo odio, lo detesto, es un miope cuatro ojos y si, me cae del hígado_" pensó con rapidez el escritor mas no lo dijo, después de todo el músico era cliente de su compañero —no me inspira confianza— argumentó sin verle a los ojos.

–Y tú tampoco pero henos aquí, compartiendo apartamento.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, desde hacia cuatro años que tenían una relación odio-amor y su orgullo generalmente era el detonante para las discusiones que día a día suscitaban. El compositor se levantó de su asiento y se marchó, la conversación había terminado, por su parte, Francis término de servirse el café y también volvió a su habitación.

Los días pasaron, días donde ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, días en los que el escritor veía las continuas "visitas de trabajo" que realizaba el músico. Muchas veces se vio tentado a salir de su habitación y reclamar al oji verde como suyo pero se detenía en seco una vez tomaba el pica porte y desistía de la acción, sabia que con eso lo único que logaría sería apartarlo mas de su lado. Una tarde de tantas, cansado de la rutina que últimamente llevaba, salió al encuentro con su editor, era día de entrega de avances y necesitaba opiniones para concluir su obra.

—No esta mal pero necesita un punto de quiebre— dijo el editor, un sujeto de rasgos asiáticos ya entrado en sus treinta — ¿ha considerado usar la sequía del pueblo para ello?— Francis no escuchó palabra alguna de su acompañante, su vista yacía perdida en el ventanal y sus pensamientos en cierto inglés. Suspiró de forma pausada y casi insonora, deseaba estar en casa para "cuidar" a Arthur —si no me va a escuchar, lo mejor seria dar por terminada la sesión— y aún perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percato como el sujeto tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, dejándolo solo y con una cuenta a pagar.

Esa misma tarde, luego de notar la ausencia de su editor y una cuenta sin pagar, regresó al apartamento e iba por las escaleras precisamente (escaleras que odiaba por cierto, ¿Por qué no rento en un lugar con elevador? Ah, cierto, porque era muy costoso) cuando se paró en seco a escuchar la voz de ese mal nacido músico. De forma precavida detuvo sus pasos y se pegó a la pared contraria, quería escuchar lo que decían más no ser visto en el proceso.

—Arthur, me preguntaba si tu…

A Francis se le detuvo el corazón ¿era lo que creía que era? ¡Por supuesto, su sexto sentido del escritor se lo decía! Asomó su cabeza un poco para poder ver la escena, algunos vecinos lo miraron con extrañeza mas no lo delataron y observó con detenimiento como todo ocurría. En la puerta del apartamento se encontraba el oji verde con su rostro serio, sin expresión alguna y frente a éste, el joven músico hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Tú… yo…— intentaba formar oración coherente. De pronto y sin que ninguno lo haya previsto, pasó de las palabras a los hechos y tomó las manos del compositor entre las suyas.

Las alarmas de alerta que el escritor sonaron fuerte y sonoramente, dejándolo sordo en el proceso, era lo que seguramente pensaba que iba a pasar, ese músico se le declararía ahí y ahora a su amor platónico —no— dijo asustado ante lo que seguiría y temiendo perderlo para siempre, su cuerpo actuó por inercia, corriendo a interponerse en la escena.

No era consciente de lo que hacia, solo no quería que nadie le arrebatara a la persona por la que había tenido el mismo creciente sentimiento todos esos años. El músico lo miró con enojo y el compositor con extrañeza. Las personas pasaban a sus lados, mirando con disimulo lo que pasaba, muchas ya imaginando en lo que acabaría.

A como pudo, empujo al oji verde al interior del apartamento no sin antes ordenarle a su prospecto que desistiera, que nunca seria de él ni de nadie más, luego cerró la puerta en las narices de éste.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Bonnefoy?! — exclamó molesto Kirkland, no entendía porque de pronto su compañero de apartamento se comportaba de esa manera.

—Pasa que desde hace cuatro largos años he estado enamorado de ti y no te he dicho nada porque sé que eres heterosexual! Merde! — explotó al fin, toda esa tensión y celos que había acumulado durante todo ese tiempo habían salido a flote de la forma mas explosiva y espontáneamente posible.

El rostro serio de Kirkland se contorsionó al igual que sus gruesas cejas. Francis no supo si era bueno o malo, pocas veces lo había visto hacer tal expresión. No hubo gritos ni insultos después de aquella confesión, solo los pasos de cierto rubio y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, dando así el desenlace a la escena que se había creado.

Francis se quedó estático con la mirada clavada en la dirección de la habitación de cierto rubio oji verde ¿Lo habrá aceptado? ¿Lo abra rechazado? ¿Cuál era su respuesta? fueron preguntas que atravesaron su mente de manera fugaz.

Quizás algún día las sabría pero por ahora, la inseguridad y el miedo lo invadían, a lo mejor era el final de su convivencia con aquel amor platónico o quizás, muy remotamente, era el inicio de una nueva historia cuyos protagonistas eran él y el inglés.


	2. Capitulo 2: Confusión

Hola :D. Primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios, me demostraron que el FRUK en la sección en español sigue vivo y con más razón, no hay que dejarlo caer. Gracias por sus comentarios y bueno, he aquí el capitulo dos de esta historia tan curiosa.

Ah, antes que empiecen a leer, quiero comentar que este sera uno de mis primero trabajos cuyas fechas serán irregulares debido a que la computadora donde trabajaba se echo a perder y en mi trabajo no puedo darme el lujo de estar escribiendo fanfics :(. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: confusión

No sabía como había empezado todo aquello ni como es que había terminado con una declaración de amor. Arthur, rubio, inglés, oji verde, compositor lirico y heterosexual declarado se encontraba atrapado en una extraña situación: una confesión homosexual. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Quizá desde un inicio, el haber aceptado vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese francés de mierda o a lo mejor era el haber aceptado ese trabajo de _freelance_.

Sumergido en el shock que la confesión le había causado, no supo en que momento abandonó la sala y se adentró a su habitación ni mucho menos supo como es que había aventado sus pertenencias por todo el lugar. Se sentía confundido, anonadado, extrañado y quizá pero muy poco probable, apenado.

Siempre soñó recibir una declaración de amor por parte de una jovencita hermosa, bien dotada y de largos cabellos pero en cambio, sin proponérselo ni desearlo, recibió una declaración por parte de la persona con la que más se peleaba. Lo más curioso de todo es que en vez de sentirse asqueado o rechazarlo, solo abandonó la escena cuan perro con el rabo entre las patas.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Arthur Kirkland?— se dijo así mismo al no saberse entender. La situación le parecía tan irreal y descabellada.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar al momento cuando conoció al culpable de su confusión. Recordaba ese primer año de la universidad a la perfección y como por culpa de su hambre de independencia, tomó el primer apartamento compartido que vio, sin saber que ese mismo lugar seria su perdición. Cuando cruzó miradas por primera vez con Bonnefoy, fue odio a primera vista, el sujeto lo recibió en paños menores, una copa de vino en mano y un saludo tan francés como la mismísima torre Eiffel.

Sí, fue odio total y no se esforzó en disimularlo, tampoco en mostrar su mejor rostro de pocos amigos y sus acidas palabras inglesas. Ninguno pareció hacer "_click_" y en sus venas relució la rivalidad que sus respectivas naciones compartían. Discutían por niñerías, se peleaban por pequeñeces y buscaban formas de hacer al otro enojarse y abandonar definitivamente aquel céntrico apartamento y todo hubiese sido así hasta la presente época sino fuese porque hubo algo, lo recordaba también, ese detonante que hizo soportar a aquel oji azul.

A finales del primer año durante el periodo de exámenes finales, le habían dejado como proyecto final el componer una melodía en base a un escrito del departamento de literatura. Odió el trabajo, detestaba componer melodías, para eso estaba el departamento de música y no ellos, el de composición lirica. Pasó las siguientes semanas leyendo antologías que hacían mensualmente los estudiantes del departamento de literatura y cuando estaba por rendirse, dio con una que era especial.

No tenía tintes de presunción, sus oraciones eran sencillas, rimadas, pausadas, casi melódicas y llenas de sentimiento. Leyó con atención un fragmento de la historia, de amor sin duda y se dejó transportar al pequeño mundo que el autor había creado. De pronto y sin pensarlo, su mente ya había creado un acorde que repasó una y otra vez en su guitarra. Al final de la noche, ya entrada la madrugada, una canción había surgido.

Atesoró aquel escrito, guardándolo bajo llave en su buro y procuró leerlo cada noche durante aquel periodo de exámenes hasta una tarde en la que el profesor decidió cambiar la jugada y presentarles a cada quien, el autor de los escritos elegidos como temas musicales. Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con su compañero de cuarto.

"Deben estar bromeando" pensó ante la ironía tan grande que le acababa de suceder — ¿tú escribiste esto?- le interrogó escéptico.

Los ojos azules del francés brillaron al reconocer el titulo –oui, trabaje en el por semanas— respondió orgulloso. La inspiración del mismo la había sacado de una tarde de copas donde sus compañeros de facultad cedieron ante los encantos de una hostess.

Aún sin aceptarlo, demandó al otro recitar algún fragmento de la historia a lo que el otro le declamó la historia completa, con pausas y guiones, acotaciones y narraciones. Si era él.

Habiendo perdido la guerra, guardó silencio y agradeció de forma desganada la demostración dada. Esa misma tarde, en la soledad de su habitación, comprendió que quizá, muy en el fondo, sus prejuicios lo cegaron ante la calidad de persona que el francés resultaba ser.

Y aunque el tiempo pasó y las discusiones se fueron haciendo el pan de cada día, aun guardaba ese fragmento de historia que tanto lo cautivó porque incluso en la actualidad, con solo leerlo, la inspiración surgía en él.

Se revolvió los cabellos al darse cuenta del rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado ¿en qué estaba pensando al rememorar el pasado? Se dejó caer en la cama, tenía mejores cosas por las que preocuparse, la composición por ejemplo. Miró el reloj de pared y notó que pasaban de las diez, se había excedido por mucho de su hora del té.

Salió de su habitación aún con el temor de ser descubierto por su compañero de cuarto pero luego recapacito ¡él es el que debería de tener miedo, no él! Se ergio y caminó lleno de confianza hasta la cocina. Escuchó una puerta rechinar y por inercia se escondido tras las faldas del desayunador —falsa alarma— se dijo al notar que sólo era el viento jugándole una broma y luego se rio de lo tonto y cobarde que se había comportado, él no era el del problema, sólo era una victima de las circunstancias.

Bebió té en completa soledad, no es como si siempre lo bebiera acompañado pero algunas veces, el escritor salía a beber café a la misma hora que tomaba su infusión. Comió un par de galletas que no supieron tan ricas como siempre lo habían sido y bebió su té de manzanilla, ese que bebía cuando se sentía inseguro de las cosas.

No se entendía así mismo, nunca en su vida había dedicado un vago pensamiento hacia algún hombre y ahora, de la nada, se sentía confundido por las dulces y precoces palabras que salieron de los labios de un sujeto al cual algunas veces juraba odiar.

Molesto consigo mismo, dejó sin terminar su té y regresó a su habitación, pronto sería la fecha de entrega de aquella canción que estaba componiendo y necesitaba terminarla. Levantó sus pertenencias del suelo y se sentó en el escritorio junto a la ventana, pensando las palabras adecuadas para el final de la canción que debía entregar.

—Hoy te toca ser feliz…— recitó, sí, esa persona a la que le pidieron componerle esa canción debía ser feliz, era una frase que siempre decía Alfred, su cliente, hermano de la persona a quien le estaba escribiendo la canción. Desconocía el pasado de ambos, era algo que no necesitaba saber pero imaginaba que a lo mejor algo triste había sucedido entre ellos y quería regalarle la canción como una forma de alegrarlo.

Continúo con la composición, intentando así, olvidarse de lo ocurrido esa tarde y sobre todo, de las palabras que Francis había pronunciado.


	3. Capitulo 3: Pretendamos que nunca pasó

_Y aquí estamos ¡por fin!, el ansiado capitulo 3 de esta curiosa historia. _

_Agradezco la paciencia que me tienen por esperar las actualizaciones y les pido tengan aun mas porque todavia y no llegamos a la mitad de la trama. _

_Son libres de dejar sus dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios y demas :)._

* * *

Capitulo 3: Pretendamos que nunca pasó

Sol de medio día, ese incomodo y molesto sol cuya luz quemaba casi igual o mas que las llamas del mismo infierno y que por supuesto, Arthur odiaba con toda su alma, sobre todo en días donde se desvelaba. La noche anterior, por más intentos que hizo para concentrarse en la composición, terminó por pasar la noche pensando en lo ocurrido con Bonnefoy. Nunca había sentido nada por un hombre y se negaba empezar a sentirlo aunque se preguntaba porqué no lo golpeó cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Se giró a contra luz, quería dormir un rato mas, sin embargo, el sonido de su celular se lo impidió. Miró la pantalla, en el, el número de Alfred resaltaba.

— ¿Bueno?–

—Ah, Arthur, buen día… me preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa a ver el avance de la canción— se trataba de Alfred, esa voz chillona y jovial era inconfundible.

Arthur alejó el teléfono de su oído y miró la hora, doce con quince, luego regresó el teléfono a la posición previa — ¿te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería que está por las oficinas de la disquera?— propuso, no quería que el francés hiciera otra escenita si los llegase a ver.

Pactado el lugar y la hora, colgó y se volvió a acostar en su cama, tenía una hora extra para poder intentar dormir un poco más.

Alfred F. Jones esperaba impaciente la llegada del compositor, jugaba de forma inconsciente con sus manos mientras veía con impaciencia hacia el norte, lugar por donde seguramente vendría el compositor. No solía ser así de puntal ante citas y encuentros con otras personas, generalmente era él el que llegaba tarde a las reuniones pero la necesidad saber que había ocurrido la tarde anterior lo hizo adelantarse por varias horas a la reunión. Sus lentes de marco negro reflejaron la luz del sol mientras sus ojos azul cielo se perdían en el recuerdo de ese día.

Ser interrumpido a mitad de una confesión no era tan difícil de superar pero no perdonaba a la persona causante de ello. Ese sujeto, el compañero de apartamento de Kirkland y seguramente su rival, se había interpuesto en lo que había sido su oportunidad de oro. No lo culpaba, él hubiese hecho lo mismo de haber estado en la misma posición pero aun así, la frustración de haber perdido la oportunidad estaba latente.

—Lamento llegar tarde, el tráfico está terrible— dijo una voz ajena a la de sus pensamientos y por inercia fijó su mirada en el dueño de ésta. Sin disimulo esbozó una sonrisa.

–Ni que lo digas– dijo con empatía, el haberlo esperado tantas horas valía la pena al ver esos ojos verdes bañados en un halo de dorado.

No hubo más palabras de cortesía después de eso y fueron directo al tema principal: la composición. Arthur le mostró el párrafo y medio que había avanzado, admitió no lograr la adecuada inspiración pese a escuchar la melodía una y otra vez. Alfred escuchó con detenimiento las disculpas mientras leía con atención el significado entre líneas de las estrofas.

–Es motivacional– dijo por inercia – ¿pensabas en algo cuando la escribiste?

Arthur brincó de su asiento, pensó en mucho, sobre todo en Bonnefoy cuando iba a mitad de la estrofa —en nada en particular— restó importancia aunque su nerviosismo lo delataba.

Cambiaron algunas frases y modificaron otras. La atmosfera tensa poco a poco fue desapareciendo y aunque Alfred era consciente que no sabia leerla, su instinto le decía que era momento de indagar sobre el día anterior. Abrió la boca, aspiró aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que diría y le responderían.

–Francis puede a veces ser un patán.

El compositor había hablado primero, dejando una disculpa implícita que él supo interpretar.

–Seguramente no es ni la primera ni la última vez que pasa– dijo el músico en tono conciliador, no quería arruinar el hilo de la conversación. Arthur guardó silencio, pensando como responder sin delatar los sentimientos del escritor ni la situación que se había formado en su hogar –mejor olvídalo, vamos por algo de comer, yo invito– se ofreció ante la mueca de indecisión que tenia su empleado.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Francis era un manojo de nervios, no había cruzado palabras con el escritor desde la tarde anterior y tampoco lo había visto desde entonces. Tenia miedo verlo y escuchar lo que le diría pero sobre todo, tenia miedo de ser echado de ese pequeño apartamento que guardaba muchos buenos recuerdos.

Se mordió las uñas de derecho al revés mientras pensaba las posibles rutas que tomaría su destino una vez el inglés decidiera enfrentarlo –piensa Francis, piensa– se decía, necesitaba una idea para solucionar la metida de pata que había cometido.

Desde la tarde anterior cuando Arthur lo dejó solo en la sala, se la había pasado dando vueltas en su habitación, tanteando sus salidas y entradas, buscando no encontrarse con él en el proceso. Cada salida al baño y cada ida a la cocina era una inspección obligatoria que de no haberla hecho, le hubiese costado caro.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y por inercia y costumbre, abrió la puerta de su habitación, delatando su presencia de paso –_merde_– se recriminó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho ¿ahora qué haría? ¿Fingiría demencia? ¿Actuaria casual? ¿Indiferente quizá?

El oji verde lo miró con asombro, pareciera que tampoco esperaba verlo mas su semblante desapareció y regresó a ser el de siempre una vez cerró la puerta tras de si –hasta que te dignas a aparecer frente a mi– dijo engreídamente. Caminó de forma pausada como si fuera un león acechando a su presa.

Francis sentía la presión que ejercía ese rubio, el aura que éste emanaba era fuerte y lo hacia sentir acorralado –me comerá– pensó en el buen sentido, no tenia tiempo de buscarle albures a la situación. Caminó de forma titubeante, tanteando el terreno que pisaba, podía incluso sentir como el sudor resbalaba por sus sienes.

Se rodearon por varios minutos, uno caminaba, el otro también, cada quien vigilando los movimientos del otro. Finalmente, el oji verde se hartó –y bien, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme respecto anoche?–

El escritor palideció y empezó a sentirse nervioso. Comenzó a balbucear y a decir incoherencias mientras intentaba explicar todo. Movía las manos de forma apurada, casi como las de un italiano al hablar.

—Ve al grano que no tengo todo el día.

Arthur empezaba a molestarse ante las largas del otro.

—Perdón, últimamente digo muchas cosas sin sentido– explicó el oji azul –he estado estresado por el final del libro en el que estoy trabajando y creo que todo se salió de mis manos… no era mi intención ponernos en esta situación tan incomoda…–

La ceja derecha del oji verde se alzó – ¿estas diciendo que tu confesión no fue mas que una incoherencia producto del estrés?– preguntó incrédulo y quizás algo molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar, esperaba una respuesta diferente.

Francis miró cuan niño regañado al otro –sí y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podríamos pretender que eso nunca pasó?– propuso, que mas daba retractarse de sus sentimientos de forma cobarde si podía estar un tiempo mas compartiendo apartamento con el inglés.

– ¡Los sentimientos no son juego, Francis!– expresó Kirkland, su tono de voz denotaba lo molesto que estaba –primero dices que estás enamorado de mí y luego dices que siempre no, que solo fue culpa del estrés… ¿Quién te entiende?- suspiró, estaba enojado, no porque retomaban la conversación de los sentimientos sino porque muy en el fondo, esperaba que no hubiese sido un chiste –haz lo que quieras.

La conversación finalizó luego de eso, Arthur se refugió en su habitación de la misma forma que lo hizo la tarde anterior y Francis, como siempre, se quedó a la expectativa de algo más.

– ¿Y ahora qué hice?

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la mini cava, necesitaba un trago de licor para asentar lo que acababa de pasar.

Por otra parte, en su habitación, el inglés maldecía al otro pero sobre todo, se maldecía a si mismo por haber sido un tonto que creyó en la veracidad de aquellos falsos sentimientos. Y pensó que quizá le dio mucha importancia a algo que en un principio no debió de haber sido importante, al menos para él.

–Eres un idiota, Arthur– suspiró para luego dejarse caer de lleno a su cama. Abrazó su almohada preferida y volvió a suspirar –tú quieres amar a una mujer, no ilusionarte con la patética confesión de un homosexual francés.

Cerró sus ojos y decidió poner en marcha el acuerdo propuesto por su compañero de apartamento: pretender que ese día nunca pasó, es más, borrarlo definitivamente del calendario.


End file.
